Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to surgical instruments and methods and, more particularly, to surgical instrument and methods for performing tonsillectomy, adenoidectomy, and other surgical procedures.
Background of Related Art
The tonsils and adenoids are part of the lymphatic system and are generally located in the back of the throat. These parts of the lymphatic system are generally used for sampling bacteria and viruses entering the body and activating the immune system when warranted to produce antibodies to fight oncoming infections. More particularly, the tonsils and adenoids break down the bacteria or virus and send pieces of the bacteria or virus to the immune system to produce antibodies for fighting off infections.
Inflammation of the tonsils and adenoids (e.g., tonsillitis) impedes the ability of the tonsils and adenoids to destroy the bacteria resulting in a bacterial infection. In many instances, the bacteria remain even after treatment and serve as a reservoir for repeated infections (e.g., tonsillitis or ear infections).
A tonsillectomy and/or adenoidectomy may be performed when infections persist and antibiotic treatments fail. Persistent infection typically leads to enlarged tonsil tissue which may need to be removed since in many cases the enlarged tissue causes airway obstruction leading to various sleep disorders such as snoring or, in some cases, sleep apnea. Some individuals are also born with larger tonsils that are more prone to cause obstruction. An adenoidectomy may also be required to remove adenoid tissue when ear pain persists, or when nose breathing or function of the Eustachian tube is impaired. Often times, tonsillectomy and adenoidectomy procedures are performed at the same time.